Closer
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: "I won't treat you like you're oh so typical." Regina and Emma are anything but typical. And all they wanna do is get a little closer. Swan Queen, oh yeah.


So, I should probably be working on the next chapter for Don't Let The Days Go By, but alas, I wanted to finish this. I actually started this before I started writing that story and the I heard Glycerine and well, 20 chapters later, I'm finally finishing this. So, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own OUAT. The song is Closer by Tegan & Sarah.

* * *

All_ I want to get is a little bit closer_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_

_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

The first time Emma Swan felt a spark when she touched Regina Mills was in the mine. At the time it had been easy to brush it off as adrenaline and fear for her son. There was absolutely no way that Emma felt any sort of attraction to the uptight mayor. The very thought was ridiculous.

Still, Emma continued to help Regina, saved her life. And tried her very best to ignore that spark.

And tried her very best to ignore the fact that whenever she found herself in close proximity to the brunette she had to remind herself to focus on the conversation (argument, really) and not on the red lips that were moving in front of her.

It was all going very well, really. Until the curse was broken and Rumpel's wraith arrived. Emma made a promise to her son to protect his mother, so of course she couldn't just let Regina die. It had nothing to do with the tightness she felt in her chest, the panic when she saw that thing sucking Regina's soul away.

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_

_The night sky is changing overhead_

The second time Emma felt a spark when she touched Regina was in the jail, attempting to open the portal. It was more of a literal spark, the jumpstart Regina's magic needed, but a spark nonetheless.

This one was easier for Emma to ration away. The tightness in the pit of her stomach had been magic, not feelings for Regina. That was crazy talk. She didn't have feelings for Regina, outside of the need to protect her. For Henry, of course.

Then Emma was trapped in Fairy Tale Land, trying to survive Cora and find a way back home, leaving her very little time to dwell on her feelings for the former Evil Queen.

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

The first time Emma let her feelings show was a few months after defeating Cora in Storybrooke. Regina had been working hard to prove that she wasn't evil and get Henry back in her life.

Of course it had been Ruby who caught the blonde sheriff staring at the mayor's firm behind in the diner one afternoon. They'd both been having lunch, separately, of course. When Regina stood to leave, she knocked a fork onto the floor and bent down to pick it up.

Emma couldn't help it. It really wasn't her fault the woman had such a perfect ass. And it wasn't her fault that Ruby had such keen skills, especially when it came to gossip like that. She couldn't pass up poking fun at the sheriff.

As soon as Regina had left the diner, Ruby was leaning in and whispering conspiratorially.

"See something you liked, Em?"

"What? No. What are you talking about?"

Ruby smiled, "I saw you checking out the mayor's ass. You may want to be a little more subtle next time."

"I was not!" Emma protested, "Why would I be checking her out?"

"I don't know, you tell me…"

Emma sighed. Having resigned herself to the fact that she had a hopeless crush on Regina Mills a few weeks ago, Emma had done her best to keep her feelings under wraps. But maybe Ruby could help.

"Okay, but if you breathe a word of this to anyone…" Emma let the unfinished threat hang in the air.

"Never. My lips are sealed."

"I…I think I like Regina."

Ruby squealed. Emma glared at her and watched as the wolf clamped her hand over her mouth. It didn't stop her from doing a small dance though.

"Emma and Regina sittin' in a tree," Ruby sang softly.

"Stop it. I don't know what to do. There's no way she feels the same. She can barely tolerate being around me."

"So get her to spend some time with you. Get to know each other better. Show her you're not so bad."

"Gee, thanks Rubes."

"You know what I mean. Why don't you suggest dinner with her and Henry? Work out a visitation schedule. That would give you a good excuse," Ruby offered.

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_

_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

Regina was sure Miss Swan was up to something when she suggested a family dinner. However she couldn't refuse the proposal to work out a schedule for Henry so he could spend time with both mothers. She was missing her son desperately. So Regina did the only thing she could, accepted the offer. On her turf, of course.

She had noticed Emma's lingering looks and inappropriate leering. How could she not? The woman wasn't known for subtlety. She was surprised the entire town hadn't caught on yet. But they seemed to be blissfully ignorant of the fact that their savior was clearly entertaining some less than pure thoughts about the Evil Queen.

They were also unaware that the Evil Queen had some inappropriate thoughts as well. She was just much better at hiding the lust in her eyes than Miss Swan. She stamped down the jolt that shot through her core whenever she felt the blonde's gaze find her cleavage.

She just plastered on her smug mayoral smile and made it through dinner with her son and the blonde. After shoveling down his dessert in a way that made Regina cringe and answering a few questions about school, Henry excused himself to watch TV, leaving Regina and Emma alone.

Regina began clearing plates while Emma finished her dessert. She looked up and smirked at the blonde when she felt the green eyes roaming her body as she leaned over to pick up a dish.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?"

Emma nearly choked on her bite of cake. Regina simply laughed and took the plates into the kitchen. She heard Emma cough a few more times. She waited for the blonde to compose herself before returning to the dining room for the remaining dishes.

Emma took another bite, finishing her cake. She watched Regina load up the plates.

"Miss Swan, if you would be kind enough to take your plates to the kitchen…"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course," Emma spewed nervously.

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

Regina suggested they talk in the backyard where Henry would be unable to hear them. She anticipated a bit of voice raising and didn't want her son to hear it. Emma agreed. After quickly fixing two glasses of iced tea, Regina led the way outside.

They sat at the expensive looking patio table and Emma took a sip of her tea. It was a warm summer night. Emma pulled her hair away from her neck as Regina spoke.

"So, Miss Swan, you proposed we work out a schedule for Henry, did you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I was thinking I could take him Sunday, Monday and Tuesday, since Mar-Sno-Mom, whatever the hell I'm supposed to call her, likes to have family dinners on Sunday now, then you could have him Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, and we could take turns on Saturdays," Emma explained.

Regina took a moment, pretending to consider the offer. Really, it was better than she had hoped for. She'd half expected Emma to offer her a day or two every couple weeks, and supervised, or some ridiculous notion. As if she hadn't cared for the boy every day for over ten years without supervision. But Miss Swan was offering to share time with Henry equally.

"That would be agreeable, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled and took another sip of her iced tea. Just as she set the glass down, a large crash rang through the yard.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, jumping from her seat.

"I have no idea, Miss Swan," Regina replied, standing.

They crept toward the source of the noise together. It had come from some bushes near the edge of the yard. Emma had drawn her gun from the holster she was still wearing. Since she hadn't been home after work, she hadn't locked it up yet.

She motioned for Regina to stand back, figuring she could back her up with magic if absolutely necessary. Emma grabbed a branch and slowly pulled it back. A flurry of fur and claws jumped at her, sending her scrambling back into Regina.

The mayor was unprepared for the weight of the blonde and could do nothing but brace herself as they tumbled backward. Emma was able to rid herself of the furball in the process of falling. They heard an indignant meow as the cat landed a few feet away.

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at Regina from her current position atop the brunette.

"Well, well, the Sheriff of Storybrooke, bested by a feline, I think perhaps you should keep this one off the record, Miss Swan," Regina smirked.

"Maybe, wouldn't want to ruin my rep as the big bad sheriff."

Emma laughed again until she felt Regina shift underneath her. She was unable to contain the gasp that escaped from her lips as Regina's pelvis connected with her own. Their eyes locked. For a moment neither woman took a breath.

Regina's eyes flitted down to Emma's lips for a second, but long enough for Emma to see. Emma leaned down, slowly, giving Regina a chance to stop her. But the brunette said nothing. Emma's eyes slid closed. She could feel Regina's breath on her lips.

Suddenly Henry burst from the house, "What's going on? I heard a loud noise and shouting?"

He stopped abruptly when he saw Emma lying atop Regina.

Regina cleared her throat, "Miss Swan, if you'd care to get off me."

Emma jumped off Regina as quickly as she could, "There was…uh…a noise and…"

"Miss Swan was overpowered by a cat," Regina smirked.

"A cat?" Henry looked at them both, still confused.

"We heard the noise and came over to investigate and that stupid cat tried to kill me," Emma said, gesturing to the orange ball of fur that was still sitting across the yard, casually licking it's paw.

"Oh, okay," Henry said, his curiosity satisfied he turned and made his way back into the house.

Regina brushed the dirt off her pants and headed for the house. Emma stood in the yard for a moment, contemplating what just happened, before shrugging it off and following Regina inside.

_The lights turned off and the sun if finally setting  
The night sky is changing overhead_

Regina and Emma had settled into a comfortable routine with Henry. They had even begun to be friendlier with each other, though it was an awkward sort of friendship. They'd both been successfully dancing around the growing attraction between them, so when Henry suggested they all spend a Saturday together at the beach it seemed like a good time.

Of course it didn't occur to either woman that the beach meant swim suits and exposed bodies.

Emma arrived at the mayoral mansion just after 11 in the morning. She was a few minutes late but was hoping Regina would let it slide. Though of course she knew that was unlikely. She knocked on the door and mere seconds later Henry pulled it open.

"Mom, she's here. Let's go!" Henry cried excitedly.

Moments later Regina appeared wearing a light sundress and carrying bags full of beach gear. The dress was a little more casual than her usual style, but business attire really had no place at the beach.

Emma was wearing her usual tank top and a pair of homemade cut off shorts. Her swimming suit was visible through her sheer white tank top.

They quickly piled into Emma's bug. Normally Regina wouldn't be caught dead in the yellow death trap, but her car was in the shop for routine maintenance today. So she would be forced to suffer the trip to the beach in the monstrosity.

There was a beach in Storybrooke, but Henry had begged to go a bit further south to a national park with hiking trails and a beach. Regina wasn't a fan of the ocean, and preferred the idea of a lake at a park. Emma and Regina hadn't been able to find a reason to say no to the boy.

They pulled onto the highway, windows rolled down because of course the air conditioning didn't work. Regina was somewhat surprised the car didn't just fall apart when they hit 55.

Henry was content in the back playing on his Gameboy, headphones plugged into his ears. Emma was concentrating on driving, her green eyes obscured by her sunglases.

"You can find a radio station, if you'd like, just none of that classical crap, that's not beach music," Emma offered.

"Classical music is not crap, but I agree that it's not the appropriate music for a trip to the beach," Regina responded, leaning forward to turn the radio on.

After a few moments she settled on a classic rock station. Emma was shocked, to say the least. She would have never pegged the brunette woman for a classic rock fan. A tell-tale "Ahhhhhhhh" filled the car and Emma smiled.

"Aaaaaaaaare you gonna take me home tonight? Oh, beside that red fire light, are you gonna let it all hang out," Emma sang happily.

"Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round," Regina joined in.

They spent the rest of the ride singing along to Queen, Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix and various other bands and singers. Regina kept surprising Emma with her classic rock knowledge. Henry sat silently in the backseat, unaware of the bonding moment his mothers were having.

They arrived at the beach without incident and after carrying the supplies to their spot, Henry pulled Emma toward the water.

"Hey, kid, let me take my clothes off, okay, you go ahead," Emma paused, not wanting to get her seats wet, she was fairly certain that wouldn't help the smell of her bug.

"Well, he's certainly happy to be here," Emma remarked as she pulled her tank top off.

"Yes, Henry loves swimming," Regina said.

Her attention wasn't on her son though; it was on the tanned skin of the blonde in front of her. She couldn't tear her eyes away as Emma shimmied out of her shorts. Her suit wasn't revealing enough for Regina to consider it obscene, but it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Regina spent the next few minutes clearing her mind and organizing the food and towels. She decided she would lay out in the sun for a bit before getting in the water. It would give her time to collect herself, or so she thought.

As soon as she closed her eyes, Regina was met with an image of Emma Swan in that bikini. Only she wasn't heading toward the water, she was leaning over Regina, much like she had that night in the back yard. Regina's eyes flew open. She silently cursed the blonde woman and pulled a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Mom! Mom! Come in the water with us!" Henry shouted.

Regina saw her son splashing about with his blonde mother. They appeared to be having fun and it didn't seem as though Regina would be able to relax anytime soon, so she stood, revealing her swim suited glory.

A couple hundred feet away Emma Swan's mouth went dry. Regina wasn't wearing a bikini like Emma's but rather a tankini. It showed off her tanned legs and just a strip of her firm stomach. Emma wanted to see a whole lot more. Emma was jolted from her thoughts as her son splashed her with water and headed for his other mom. Emma quickly followed.

_It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who will get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical_

The trio spent the next few minutes soaking each other, Emma and Henry ganging up on Regina, who was still fairly dry. The tables quickly turned when Henry found himself being splashed by both his mothers though. The boy quickly ducked under the water and swam towards his moms.

He grabbed the first set of legs he came upon and used all his eleven year old strength to pull them down. Regina could only laugh as Emma was toppled by the boy. Her laughter came to a halt when Emma's flailing arms caught Regina and tried to use her as a balancing point. Regina was unprepared and crashed into the water with Emma.

Henry popped out of the water and laughed at his flailing moms. Regina's arms had found their way around Emma's waist in an attempt to stead them. Emma was enjoying the feeling of Regina's fingers on her stomach too much to move away from the brunette. But Regina, wary of their son a few feet away, let her arms fall away, though she was sure to trail her fingers along Emma's sides on the way.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Miss Swan," Regina said, an evil smirk on her face.

Emma nodded conspiratorially. Both women smiled then lunged at their son. Henry, being the clever kid he was, had noticed the look the women had shared and jumped out of reach. He was already swimming toward the floating boundaries around the swimming area.

"I do believe we need to exact revenge," Regina said, smiling.

Emma could only laugh. Regina's hair was plastered to her face, which was free of make up. Emma couldn't help but notice how beautiful the brunette was, even after being dunked in the ocean.

"We need a plan," Emma replied.

They quickly formed a plan, using the crowded beach to their advantage. Emma took a direct approach. Henry waved at her as she swam closer. He was unaware that Regina had veered to left and quietly swam under the barrier Henry was sitting on.

As Emma approached, keeping the small boy distracted, Regina appeared on the other side of the barrier, just behind him. She quietly paddle up behind the boy and raised her arms. Emma smirked at her oblivious son.

"Now!" Emma shouted.

Regina gave the boy a light shove and he toppled into the water. By the time he had righted himself and was able to tread water, his mothers were sitting side by side on the barrier, smiling like crazy.

"No fair! You guys tricked me!" Henry shouted.

"What? Us? Trick you?" Emma joked.

"Doesn't sound like something we'd do," Regina continued.

Henry merely glared at the women for a moment before diving under the water. Suddenly the pair found themselves being pulled off the barrier by small hands on their legs. They grabbed for each other and the floating pipe, but were quickly submerged.

After a few more rounds of splashing and dunking, Henry suggested they swim to the floating diving platform a bit further out. Regina was skeptical but was quickly overruled. When Henry suggested they race, Regina didn't even bother to argue. She simply smirked at her blonde companion and then soundly beat her with smooth, fluid strokes. Henry was left in their dust.

Regina was waiting on the platform when Emma arrived. Part of her victory was simply the satisfaction of beating the blonde. The other prize was watching Emma Swan pull herself from the water and standing in all her soaking wet glory in front of the brunette.

Henry arrived a few moments later and pulled his small body out of the water. He called for his mothers to watch and then promptly did a cannonball into the water. Emma and Regina sat next to each other while Henry attempted different tricks and dives off the platform.

"Mom! Show Emma your dive!" Henry said excitedly.

"Oh, you're an expert swimmer and diver?" Emma smiled.

"I don't know about expert, but I think I'm fairly good at both endeavors," Regina replied, standing up.

Emma watched as she positioned herself on the edge of the platform and rose up on her toes. Emma's mouth dropped open as Regina launched herself away from the platform and performed a near perfect dive into the water. Emma pushed herself off the ground and waited for the brunette to resurface.

"You think that was cool? Watch this, kid," Emma said.

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical_

"Honestly Miss Swan, how does one manage to miss an entire lake and land on their head in such a fashion?" Regina asked as she pressed a cloth to the gash on Emma's head.

"Talent?" Emma queried.

"I suppose."

"You have to admit, it was pretty spectacular though," Emma said, smiling.

She winced when Regina applied antiseptic to her wound. Regina had been forced to drive the trio home after Emma had slipped on the platform and cut her head open. The blonde sat in the passenger seat quietly the whole trip, having the decency to look sufficiently ashamed that she'd hurt herself trying to show up Regina.

"I'm not sure spectacular is the word I would use, dear."

Emma cringed as Regina pressed a bandage onto her forehead and stepped away to survey her work. Hands on her hips, Regina stared at the blonde, who was only half dressed. She hadn't bothered pulling her tank top back on and was still clad in her bikini top and cut off shorts.

Suddenly Regina found herself pulled against Emma's body, which was perched on the bathroom counter. Emma's legs pressed into Regina's outer thighs as the blonde pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. Regina's hands found themselves planted firmly on the blonde's naked hips.

Neither woman was sure who closed the distance between them but when their lips finally pressed together, there was no more denying the attraction that had been building between them for the past few months. Regina's fingernails dug into Emma's hips, causing the blonde to moan. Regina quickly took advantage of her open mouth and slid her tongue between Emma's lips. Emma quickly reciprocated.

Emma's hands pulled Regina's dress up and quickly pulled it over her head, their lips only separating for the few seconds it took to pull the garment away. Emma tossed the shirt away and quickly found Regina's tankini clad breasts. She could feel the brunette's hard nipples through the fabric.

Regina moaned as Emma's fingers flicked across her nipples. Regina's hands quickly slid up and under Emma's skimpy bikini top, pleased to find the blonde's nipples rock hard as well. Regina expertly rolled Emma's left nipple between her fingers.

"Mom! Is Emma okay?" Henry shouted from the hallway.

The two women separated as quickly as they could, breaking contact just before their son burst into the bathroom. He eyed the two women suspiciously.

"Are you okay? Your face is red, Emma," Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine kid. Your mom fixed me up real good. How about some ice cream," Emma said happily.

Henry nodded excitedly and the two raced out of the bathroom.

"Don't spoil your supper," Regina shouted futilely before picking up her dress and following the pair down the hall.

_Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams_

Henry passed out not too long after dinner, clearly exhausted from their fun at the beach. Emma had managed to carry the boy up the stairs and get him tucked into bed with Regina. Emma leaned against the wall as Regina clicked off his light and pulled the door closed.

"Man, that kid is heavier than he looks," Emma said, stretching out her arms.

"Perhaps you're just not as strong as you think," Regina replied.

"Take that back! I'm very strong," Emma said, pushing off the wall.

She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and lifted the brunette off the floor. She made it through a full spin before setting her back down. Emma's arms remained around Regina's waist. Regina's arms quickly wound around the sheriff's neck and their lips met for the second time that day.

Regina quickly backed them toward her room. Luckily the door was open. Emma kicked the door shut as Regina pulled her shirt over her head. Soon most of their clothes had been tossed across the room. Emma lifted Regina who wrapped her legs around Emma's waist. Emma carefully laid the brunette on her bed and stood back to gaze at the gorgeous woman before her.

"I take it back, you're very strong," Regina smirked.

Emma flexed her arm muscles before pouncing on the brunette.

_It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who will get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

Emma and Regina had denied their attraction for so long. When they finally admitted it to themselves and each other, they fell hard and fast. Soon they were practically inseparable.

It wasn't all sunshine and roses, but then nothing is. But Regina and Emma were happy. Every night when Emma walked into the mayoral mansion that was now her home, she was thankful that Ruby suggested she spend more time with the mayor.

Henry simply maintained that he always knew everyone would get their happy ending.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_


End file.
